Time and Darkness
by AngelSilentWind
Summary: Taylor gets a new partner for a case that Walker gives them. Unfortanatly something comes up and they have to go through a timeslip sending them into an alternate reality. Will be told in partner's point of view in 3rd person. This is a Nightside fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I do not own the Nightside. _**bold italics**_ mean thoughts that Trey hears, and _italics_ mean regular thoughts.

Trey came to the Strangefellows bar, he wasn't too happy about coming ether. Walker had forced him to meet someone, though he didn't know why, he had specifically told Walker that he liked to work alone. Why did he hate coming to the bar? There were too many thoughts. Trey could read minds, but he couldn't control it. Merlin liked to have fun with this and normally put disturbing thoughts in his mind when he came and Alex was constantly complaining which was usually annoying, but some of what he thought was pretty funny.

Trey approached Alex. "Excuse me."

"What? Oh great, it's you. What do you want?"

"I'm looking for a John Taylor. Walker told me to meet him here."

"Taylor? He's not here yet. You going to order something?"

"Sure." Trey said and sat down at the counter and ordered a drink, a few minutes later while he was drinking, Trey heard some thoughts.

_**I'm going to go before I die.**_

_**I just realized I had an appointment.**_

_**Oh look, Taylor's here, don't think I should stay much longer…**_

Trey shook his head trying to clear all the thoughts coming all at once. He looked behind and saw John Taylor enter the bar. Trey had heard a lot of rumors about John but never met him in person.

"Sorry I'm late." Taylor said sitting next to Trey.

"How'd you know it was me you had to meet?" Trey asked.

"You're the only one here."

"Oh." No wonder everything was so quiet, except for Alex who was whining about losing business. Trey glared at Alex and his thoughts shut up, Trey knew it wouldn't last long but he hoped it'd be quiet long enough for them to have their conversation.

"Huh. That's weird." Trey said.

"What is?"

"I can't read your mind."

"You can read minds? That's a good power to have, no wonder Walker wants you."

"Trust me, it is not a good power to have, you can't control it."

"I bet some of the thoughts you hear aren't very pretty, are they?"

"No, they aren't. Well, enough about me, what's the case?" Trey asked.

"Walker wants us to find a drow."

"A dark elf?"

"Yes, apparently Walker wants the elf to join him. I've heard from rumors that this elf is from an alternate reality. His name is Trillion.

"Alternate reality? That means he fell through a timeslip right?" Trey smiled.

"I take it you've been in one?" Taylor asked, seeing Trey smile."

"Been there? I've jumped in them when I was younger. You probably think I was a teenager back then, but I'm older than I look."

"Really? Good. I was starting to think you were too young for this case. You look like you're around your 20's" Taylor replied.

"Heh, I wish I was that young again." Trey started hearing Alex's thoughts again, telling them to get out so he could have his customers back.

"We better get going. Before we get started on the case, I need to check in with a friend of mine who should be able to help us."

"Where is this friend?" Taylor asked.

"The Freak Fair." Trey answered.

"Great, I hate that place."


	2. Chapter 2

Freak fair, Trey didn't like the place any more than Taylor did. Luckily all everybody thought about was selling his or her items. Trey's powers actually came in handy here because he was able to tell if the item for sale was crap, or if he was being ripped off. But he wasn't here to buy anything; he was here to visit a friend. His friend was a gypsy, she tried to see his future once, but couldn't. This didn't surprise Trey, his father was a fae and his mother was a Siren. He looked normal thought, probably because he got his father's dominant genes. He was so glad he didn't have wings, god, that would have been annoying. Trey went to the gypsy's tent, the tent only showed up when it wanted to, it seemed that his friend was expecting him since the tent was there and had showed up right when he arrived. His friend often tried to lay curses on him whenever he left. The reason why she kept trying to lay curses on him was because she had met his friends, apparently they gave her some pretty bad visions which made her upset. She blamed him for bringing them but she forgave him later. Now she just laid curses on him for fun to give him a hard time.

"Well, I'd say that went well." Trey said after they got kicked out, she wouldn't let them talk to her.

"That was well? I'd hate to see her in a bad mood." Taylor said.

"Thankfully, that's never happened yet." Trey replied.

"Has she ever kicked you out before?"

"Nope. She hasn't. I don't think she likes you very much, you must've not had a very good future."

Taylor shrugged. "I don't worry much about my future."

"That's good, but unfortunately, that wasn't why I was there. I needed to know if she knew anything about the elf we're going after. His name is Trillion right?"

"Yep, if that's all you need. I'll go in there and force the answer out of her."

"Please don't, last thing I need is another bad luck curse." Trey shivered, remembering what happened. He had slipped through many time slips and almost got killed; it was amazing that he was able to get back to his own time.

"Bad luck? Don't want that during a case. Anyone else you know here before we take off?"

"Hmm…don't think so." Trey said, he wanted to get out of the freak fair as soon as possible. There were so many thoughts swarming in his head that he was starting to get a headache. Just as they were about to leave, someone interrupted them.

"Stay right where you are Trey." A voice said behind them. Trey flinched, it was his friend Nat. He had taken something from her for his last mission and never gave it back. To make matters worse, he sold it later forgetting it was his, but remembered after she blackmailed him trying to get it back.

"I still haven't forgiven you for last time. Where's my money that you promised?" Nat demanded.

"You'll get it after I'm done with a mission for Walker, alright?" Trey answered, he frowned at her. She kept yelling swear words at him in her mind and he didn't appreciate it.

"Hmph. I don't believe you, and since I don't, I'll come wit you two."

"Nat, no. It'll be dangerous." Trey pleaded, he also really didn't want to listen to her mind the whole time.

"Do I look like I *beeping* care? I'm coming whether you like it or not!" Nat yelled at them.

"You better not weight us down or I have ways that'll make you run home crying." Taylor threatened.

"Do I look like an idiot?" She snapped at Taylor. "You'll be the ones regretting that you ever wanted me to leave in the first place." With that said she started walking ahead of them to get out of the freak fair. She didn't like the place either; she had only gone because there were a bunch of sales.

"What's her ability?" Taylor asked Trey when they were out of the freak fair.

"She doesn't have one. She came from the other side a few years ago. Now she's popular and has friends in high places."

Trey's gypsy friend stood outside the freak fair waiting for them. Trey and Taylor stared at her wondering how she got there so fast. For a gypsy, she was very young, she could see the future and had many magical items.

"I've decided to join you three." The gypsy said. "I heard that you two had to look for an elf for Walker."

"Why Pearl? You've never wanted to come on a mission before." Trey said.

"I'm curious about your friend." She said, pointing to Taylor." I'm curious about his future, I wasn't able to see it, like you."

"You couldn't see his future?" Trey asked.

"Nope."

"You sure it isn't because of our abilities?" Trey knew about Taylor from rumors, pretty much everyone did.

"Abilities? No, it isn't. I've been able to see Walker's future."

"Really? What was it like?" Taylor asked curiously, grinning.

Pearl glared at him. "Sorry, once I get paid, I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Damn it, oh well, it was worth a shot. "

"Now, why don't you be nice to all of us by using your ability to save us some time." Pearl asked Taylor. Taylor shook his head.

"No. If I do, my enemies will find us. Besides, I'd like to see what we're up against, before going after the elf."

"Can't you just burn them?" Nat asked.

"No, that's a vampire." Trey told her.

"Let me call someone and see if they can help." Taylor said.

"You sure it's a good idea to use a cell phone? You know how they are." Trey said. He had a cell phone once, but got rid of it when he accidentally summoned a succubus.

"It should be ok." Taylor said. He called up Dead boy. At first he was hesitant but finally decided he would come to help.

Dead boy met them at Strangefellows. Trey put on some headphones and played some loud heavy metal music so he wouldn't have to hear everyone's thoughts, he'd just get all the information of the elf from everyone later. Pearl told him.

"I don't have one…" Trey said confused, then realized she was talking about Nat. "Did she leave a note?"

"No. She traveled."

"Huh? You mean…oh crap." She had gone through a time slip.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Trey asked in a panic.

"Because I thought it was funny." Pearl said and giggled.

"Is it still open? I know you can sense time slips."

"It is, but it won't stay open for long."

"Great, we have to tell John." Trey quickly went over to Taylor and Dead boy and interrupted their conversation.

"Nat went through a time slip."

"Really?" Taylor asked smiling, getting a kick out of it.

"This isn't funny. We have to get her back or we're screwed. She works for the Authorities."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: the alternate dimension environment and flying creatures belong to tehLadyDeath

"So? Then she can handle herself. Walker only hires someone who is useful." Taylor explained. "She'll be fine."

"She's human though."

Dead Boy laughed. "Walker hired a human? Wow, he must be pretty desperate."

"Look, she negotiates with people really well, and she knows a lot of valuable information."

"Like what?" Taylor asked.

"She won't tell me, she said it's classified."

"Classified? Sure she isn't just pulling your leg?" Dead Boy asked.

"Nat doesn't lie, she takes everything seriously, which is probably how she has survived this long on her own."

"Very well, I'll help. If Walker thinks she's useful, then it shouldn't be a waste of time saving her. You coming with us Dead Boy?" Taylor asked.

"Nope, I have other things I need to do. But I bet Suzy Shooter or Razor Eddie would love to join. Don't forget to bring me back a souvenir." Dead Boy said and left.

"Suzy Shooter or Razor Eddie?" Trey asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"A few friends of mine." Taylor answered. "I might as well give Razor Eddie a call, Suzy's on a bounty right now."

Razor Eddie was glad to join, but he wasn't too thrilled about rescuing someone who worked for the authorities. He came quickly since there wasn't much time before the timeslip closed.

"Where's the timeslip?" Trey asked Pearl.

"Around here somewhere." Pearl said. She didn't seem too worried about it.

"What?!" Alex complained. "No wonder nobody has been coming." _**I hate this place…**_ Trey heard Alex think to himself.

"How is there a timeslip here? This place is protected." Taylor said.

"It's not right next to it, just close enough to the border of the protection. We avoided it because we took an alternate route. Nat wanted to get to the bar as soon as possible, so she didn't follow us." Pearl explained. "Now enough chit chat, let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Going through the timeslip was simple enough, especially with Pearl around to show where it was. Coming back was going to be a problem. The timeslip did not send them further into the future like they thought it would, but into another dimension, something entirely different from the Nightside. The world was like a desert, very hot and very dry with no grass or plants, but you could see some cacti throughout the area. They were surrounded by cliffs with caves here and there. What freaked Trey out the most was that there were no animals in sight and he didn't want to know what lived in the caves.

"Nat would have to be in one of the caves, to keep away from the heat." Taylor said, making observations of their surroundings.

"You should easily be able to find out where she is now. " Eddie told Taylor.

"Right." Taylor said. He used his ability to look around and finally found her. She was looking around the land and then took off running, hiding in a small cave, he never got to see what she was running from. He sensed something was heading this way though, and not very far from here.

"Ah guys." Pearl said to them. "Something is coming." She pointed to the sky. Taylor closed his third eye and they looked to where she was pointing. At first it looked like a group of birds heading to there direction, but as they got closer Trey was able to see that they weren't birds, not even close and these things looked hungry, hungry for them…


End file.
